Shinji Ikari
Shinji Ikari (碇 シンジ, Ikari Shinji) é o protagonista da série (e de quase todas obras alternativas de Hideaki Anno), ele é a Terceira Criança e o piloto da Unidade 01. Ele é filho de Gendo e Yue Ikari. Abandonado por seu pai quando era criança, Shinji cresceu "fechado" e sozinho, muitas vezes optando por fugir de situações difíceis e embaraçosas. Ao longo da série e com o incentivo de Misato, ele vai aprendendo a lutar contra seu lado covarde e franco, e a ter mais confiança em si mesmo, mas, infelizmente, seu progresso é desfeito perto do fim da série. Ele se torna amigo de Toji Suzuhara e Kensuke Aida, tendo algo semelhante a uma relação de irmão com Rei Ayanami, e uma relação de amor e ódio com Asuka Langley Soryu. História do personagem Após a absorção de Yui pela Unidade 01, Gendo deixa Shinji, na época uma criança com 4 anos, sob os cuidados dos tios do garoto para que ele possa se concentrar completamente no "Projeto Evangelion". Shinji vive uma existência solitária até à idade de quatorze anos, quando ele recebe uma carta contendo um cartão de identificação da NERV (NERV ID Card), um cartão postal com uma menssagem da Capitão Misato Katsuragi, e uma nota de seu pai, simplesmente dizendo: "Venha!". Depois de ter sido apanhado no meio da batalha entre as forças da ONU e o 2° Anjo, Sachiel, Shinji é deixado, por Misato, no GeoFront onde é ordenado por seu pai a pilotar a Unidade 01 no lugar de uma piloto gravemente ferida chamada Rei Ayanami. Pouco depois, Shinji é levado por Misato como sua guardiã e consegue construir uma vida social em sua nova escola, fazer amizade com Toji Suzuhara e Aida Kensuke. Com o progredir da série, as relações de Shinji com seus companheiros pilotos e amigos, especialmente com Rei Ayanami e Asuka Langley Soryu, vai se aprofundando cada vez mais. O foco dos último episódios da série é visado sobre os problemas psicológicos e emocionais de Shinji, também como sua relação tensa com seu pai, que piora com os ataques cada vez mais pessoais dos Anjos, culminando nos acontecimentos de The End of Evangelion. Personalidade Com a perda de sua mãe, Yue Ikari, e depois com o abandono de se pai, Gendo ikari, Shinji desenvolveu problemas relacionados a abandono, apresentando pouca ou nenhuma auto-estima, reclusão, e uma necessidade de fuga de situações difíceis ou dolorosas (osso é frequentemente descrito com Shinji ouvindo seu SDAT player com os fones nos ouvidos). Ele também é descrito como tímido e com medo de contato físico. Quando Shinji é reconhecido como uma das Crianças qualificadas para ser um piloto de Eva, nos primeiros episódios da série, ele nunca é realmente mostrado como tendo outras aptidões notáveis além de seu talento para cozinhar. É revelado no episódio 15, que ele é um otimo violoncelista, algo de que ele não fez qualquer referência anteriormente na série. Quando perguntado quando e do porque d'ele ter começado a tocar, ele explica que seus guardiães (tios) haviam insistido sobre as aulas quando ele completou 5 anos. Quanto ao porquê de ele ainda brinca dizendo que admite que é porque nunca lhe foi dito para parar, mesmo que ele acreditasse que deveria "parar imediatamente". O violoncelo aparece como um tema recorrente na série, possivelmente representando a "identidade" de Shinji - na verdade, seu talento musical parece ser a única maneira em que ele sente que pode expressar-se abertamente. Ele afirma não ter talento com o violoncelo, mas é mostrado no episódio 15 e em Death and Rebirth tocando Bach Suite Nº. 1. de Beethoven. No mangá O Shinji da adaptação do mangáde Yoshiyuki Sadamoto é bastante diferente de sua contraparte animada. Uma das primeiras coisas que ele faz depois de ser forçado a atacar Toji é tentar dar um soco de seu pai. Ele também está mais disposto a explodir de raiva e em voz em protesto quando vão contra sua opinião. Shinji faz altos protestos quando Misato anuncia seus planos de levá-lo para casa dela para viver com ela. Ele também está menos submisso em relação a Asuka e tende a responder aos insultos e comentários sarcásticos ou em retrucar em vez de se desculpar. Ele também critica abertamente Asuka por agir inocente e borbulhantemente quando Kaji e Misato estão presentes, apenas para depois voltar a sua personalidade arrogante e convencida quando eles saem. Outra mudança é que Gendo deixou Shinji com um de seus tios, em vez de um professor. O mangá coloca uma forte ênfase na relação de Shinji com Rei. Suas interações iniciais e as primeiras impressões de Shinji em ralação a Rei acompanhão de perto os eventos no anime, mas com avançar da história, a bondade de Shinji com Rei e a preocupação dele pelo bem-estar dela fazem uma enorme impressão a dela. Shinji, por sua vez, está determinado a chegar tão perto quanto puder de Rei, mas não tem certeza se seu relacionamento com ela está progredindo, ou mesmo o que ele sente exatamente por ela. Em determinada parte do volume 10 do mangá, Após ser perguntado por Asuka se eles estão namorando, ele pensa consigo mesmo: "O que sinto por Ayanami... não pode ser explicado com meras palavras... É como se... se ela fosse uma parte de mim separada há muito tempo..." Após Rei se sacrificar para derrotar o Anjo Armisael, Shinji desaba e chora na frente de Kaworu, dizendo: "Ayanami... Eu não quero te perder..." O mangá também faz mudanças na relação de Shinji com Kaworu. Em um ponto Shinji diz que não pensa como ele poderia gostar de Kaworu. Mais tarde, ele deixa o apartamento Kaworu deixando muito pouco para trás além de um adeus, o que perturba Kaworu. Embora após a morte de Kaworu, Shinji admita a si mesmo que, apesar da forma como agiu, ele foi atraído para ele. Sadamoto inicialmente segue a trama da versão do episodio 25 de The End of Evangelion, começando com a cena infame do hospital entre Asuka e Shinji. No entanto, diverge consideravelmente do script, que termina com Shinji gritando que a Asuka que ele quer proteger não é aquela menina deitada diante dele e, aparentemente, Asuka temporariamente despertar de seu coma e começa a estrangulá-lo; os funcionários do hospital da NERV separam os dois e Shinji é levado para fora do quarto, enquanto Asuka ainda grita de raiva dizendo que odeia todo mundo. Do lado de fora Shinji começa a chorar logo depois de ver seu pai e Rei passarem por ele quase despercebidamente. Em Rebuild of Evangelion Com base na primeira entrada de Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone, Shinji é mais sincero e forte do que o seu homólogo do anime da TV, mas não com o grau de sua versão em mangá - que é mais como que uma fusão da personalidade dos dois. Nesta continuidade, Shinji tem sonhos/visões do vagão de trem muito mais cedo do que na série de TV. No 2.0, torna-se cada vez mais evidente que o foco dramático para Shinji nesta versão é o seu relacionamento com seu pai. Aspectos como o seu medo absoluto de contato com os outros é a falta com o foco principal que é a sua agressividade sobre o seu pai o ter abandonado, que também se vê notavel diferença nesse aspecto de Shinji. Nessa nova versão, Shinji também desenvolve uma amizade com Asuka, mas a partir de agora não parece haver qualquer desejo romântico. Embora, a julgar por sua reação à sua aparentemete "morte" com Gendo e suas palavras a ele que dizem que "ele precisa de perder alguém importante para ele também! Então, ele vai entender como me sinto!", pode-se afirmar que alguns sentimentos de Shinji por Asuka são mais profundas do que foi verdadeiramente revelado. Embora a possibilidade de que seu pai o tenha usado para "matar" Asuka e um de seus melhores amigos simplesmente o irrita. Durante o ataque do Anjo 10, Zeruel, ele é encontrado por Mari Illustrious Makinami na Unidade 02, que diz para ele fugir, mas ele decide lutar dentro Eva novamente depois que vê Rei e a Unidade 00 serem assimiladas (absorvidas) pelo Anjo. Quando a energia da bateria interna da Unidade 01 acaba, em vez de ativar o modo "Berserker", como no anime, Shinji na tentativa desesperada de salvar Rei deseja profundamente que o Evangelion retorne a ativa, o que eventualmente acontece, só que o Eva acaba entrando em um estado onde ele ganha poderes que são similares aos dos Anjos, ou de acordo com Ritsuko, iguais ao Deus, tudo na tentativa para resgatar Rei. No final de 2.0 Shinji aparentemente se trancou juntamente com rei dentro de Unidade 01. Analise O relacionamento de Shinji com seu Evangelion e o seu status como piloto é muito ambivalente, durante toda a série pode ser visto como um bildungsroman centrado em torno de Shinji. Por um lado, como um piloto de Eva, Shinji é muito relutante em ir para batalha, em causar mortes e de entrar ativamente em batalha ou mesmo em fazer as coisas, por outro lado, ele tem a força dada por sua mãe (cuj'a "presença" metafísica existe dentro de Unidade 01) e define a si próprio apenas como um piloto de Eva. Às vezes quando a Unidade 01 atinge o modo "berserker" - um estado em que o Eva é ativado sem uma fonte de energia aparente e se torna consciente de si próprio, assumindo o controle de si mesmo. Durante a batalha contra o Anjo Zeruel, quando a energia da bateria interna da Unidade 01 acaba, Shinji se encontra temporariamente sua mãe, Yui Ikari, e logo depois a unidade EVA 01 passa para o modo "berserker", e ela (Eva Unidade 01) derrota e começa a devorar o Anjo, incorporando o Motor S² em si mesma. "Olhe para Shinji. Porque é que ele continua a lutar como um piloto de Eva? A história continua a mudar. Ele disse que é porque todos dizem para ele continuar. Porque só ele pode fazer isso. Porque isso tem de ser feito para salvar a humanidade. Altruísmo e sentimentos nobres, com certeza, são o que e ele acreditava serem os motivos para isso ser verdade. Errado, ele queria apenas a aprovação, a aceitação do pai dele. ouvir o pai dele dizer que ele era um bom menino. Como egoísmo dele, como ele poderia ser realmente um ser humano." - Megumi Hayashibara. O desentendimento de Shinji com seu pai e a ideia fixa da existencia literal de sua mãe dentro da Unidade 01 é considerado por alguns como uma representção do complexo freudiano de Édipo. Sua aparente atração por Rei, que é parcialmente um clone de sua mãe e ao mesmo tempo de Lilith, também poderia ser vista como uma prova deste psicológico aspecto da personalidade de Shinji. No entanto, suas tentativas de obter a aceitação e o amor de Gendo e sua atração por Asuka poderia ser visto por alguns como prova contraditória desta ideia. Ele também pode ser visto como sofrendo de um transtorno psicológico específico da cultura kyofusho Taijin. A partir de uma perspectiva da psicologia ocidental, ele sofre de fobia social generalizada e desenvolveu transtornos de desordem de personalidade. Shinji tem sido muitas vezes visto como uma versão ou a reflexão do criador de Evangelion: "Shinji reflete meu caráter, ambas as partes consciente e inconsciente," admite Anno. Como um piloto da arma de guerra mais avançada da Terra, Shinji está longe de ser o herói arquetípico. Abandonado por seu pai, Gendo, em tenra idade, ele evita o contato humano para que ele não possa ferido por eles ou, por sua vez, feri-los. Entretanto a comparação não deve ser tomada muito literalmente. "Eu não fui abandonado pelo meu pai ou nada", ele ri. No entanto, Anno referiu-se ao enredo como uma metáfora de sua vida. Categoria:De A - Z Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Neon Genesis Evangelion Categoria:The End of Evangelion Categoria:Rebuild of Evangelion